Elizabeth in Wonderland
by QueenEAC
Summary: 'Thought this day couldn't get any weirder.' My mind was in a haze and I couldn't think straight with where I am and how I got here.' A girl was thrown, literally thrown, into the hole to wonderland and had to adjust to her new life. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

**Welcome~!**

**I have been addicted to these lovely stories and I wanted to do a fanfic with it.**

**Now, I own nothing except myself and that is that. The manga and game belong to QuinRose.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'_Thought this day couldn't get any weirder.'_ My mind was in a haze and I couldn't think straight with where I am and how I got here.

It started off as a normal day, nothing unusual with my family, but when I reached my school they ignored me, like I wasn't there. And as the day progressed, it felt like I was a shadow and no one knew who I was or even saw me. I began to think I was dreaming. That when I woke up everything would be normal and everyone saw, heard, and felt me. But I was wrong by the time I got off my bus at my stop.

By the time I reached half way to my house I stopped and stared at the lake. My body and mind became drowsy and foggy. I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes for a nap. Suddenly I was woken up by the ground shifting and two pairs of hands picking me up. My eyes snapped open and saw twins in red and blue military like outfits.

"We found her, brother," the one in red exclaimed, a huge grin forming on his small face.

"Indeed, brother. Boss would like this one," the other one explained.

My mind was befuddled and I didn't know what to say or how to say them. _'What are they talking about? I would be like by their boss!? Oh, hell no! I wasn't in the mood to find someone to be 'liked''_. I finally saw that there was a giant hole in the ground and we were getting closer to it.

"May I ask why the fuck we are getting close to a hole that looks dangerous and like a black hole!?" I began to squirm and thrash, making them get a tight grip on my legs and arms.

"We are taking you somewhere you have dreamed of!" They sounded excited and devilishly. Their faces had given off that they were innocent, but I should know better not to judge a book by its cover. Most likely this is a dream and I am peacefully resting in the sun.

Before I could think or say anything more, I was literally thrown into the hole and falling down very fast to the bottom. I screamed and closed my eyes tightly, trying to wake myself up.

"Brother, we should've been more careful. She doesn't look to be having fun," one of the twins said from my right side.

"Agreed, brother," was the reply from the other side of me.

* * *

I fainted from the fall and didn't know if I would wake up or not until my eyes fluttered open to scenery that was from a picture book. Clocks were ticking loudly and the structure was weird for it to be from the usual buildings.

My head began to shoot jolts of pain through my skull and I shook it to try to get rid of it. Then I heard muffled voices and footsteps coming closer. I sat up and rubbed my temples when a door behind me opened to a tall man with dark blue hair and a clock earing on his left ear. _'Should I be scared or happy it wasn't the two boys who threw me in the hole?'_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" His voice sounded harsh and I felt my head ache. He didn't make a move towards me and I was grateful, but a little peeved.

"Elizabeth. And I don't know where the fuck I am. All I know is that these two boys picked me up, carried me to a hole, and threw me in. I fainted while falling and now I am talking to you with a major headache." I knew it sounded crazy, but I still believed I was dreaming and when I woke up everything will be normal.

Suddenly he was cursing under his breath and walked back inside, not knowing that if I tried to stand that I would fall face first. His form came into view with two small bodies with him, thrashing around to get him to go of them.

I shook my head and spotted an empty little pink bottle. Picking it up I heard the man scold the boys and they began to threaten him. My head pounded harder and I gritted my teeth before I heard my patience snap.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Three heads looked at me, two in guilt and the other blank. The twins crawled over to me and hugged me, which in return I pushed them away.

"Little sis, why did you push us. We only wanted to comfort you." Their voices were consisted of whining and pleading with slight amusement. Two pairs of hands helped me to stand and I clung to an arm each. Small faces glowed with happiness.

Everything was swirling and forming into indistinctive forms. I felt them switch to each wrapping an arm around my waist. "Just take me to a bed so I can sleep this headache away," my voice finally let out in a course whisper.

They nodded to me and each other, grinning at the man. "We will be taking her to boss, Julius," the one on my right said. "And you won't be able to see her ever again," the other said before we began to walk out of the building. The small bottle was still in my hand and I knew it was important to me for some reason.

My feet were slow and staggering but the two kept trying to go faster. They were such children and I began to get annoyed at them telling me to hurry. The sky turned to night all of a sudden and rustling was heard. I didn't know where we were going but I knew they wouldn't hurt me, right?

But I spoke to soon as people with most of the face not there and the twins stopped, practically in glee. Gun and knives were pulled out and were pointed towards us. Fear began to run through my body as the men got closer and the boys didn't move.

"I think they want to play, brother."

"I couldn't agree more, brother."

Battle axes appeared and the boys sat me down. They prepared to fight and began to slash the ambushers, killing them easily and quickly. When it was over I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, where people didn't think killing people was just a game and they didn't feel contentment.

Before I passed out, I saw a man with rabbit ear and orange hair and another man with black hair and a top hat walk to us. The conversation was muffled by my fogged mind and bleary eyes. Hat guy looked at me and picked me up.

"She will live in the mansion and only I can enter her room until she wants more people to go into her room." The voice sounded like it was underwater but like honey.

Just then, my mind went blank and I went unconscious for the second time since I entered this world.


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Hello again.**

**An update in just three days? IMPOSSIBLE! Not.**

**I know I need to update my other stories, but I don't wanna~**

**Anyways, I own nothing from HnKnA but meself.**

**QuinRose owns these sexy beasts.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

My grey-green eyes slowly and groggily open to find four pairs of eyes staring at me. I screamed and quickly hid under the silky blankets. Movement was heard and two people, well kids, slid up to my sides. They both wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out from the bed.

"Young lady, please do not worry. We have brought you to my mansion in which you will stay in, unless you want to live somewhere else," a deep and honey-like voice said. I turned my head to the man wearing a hat. He was good looking but he seemed a bit cold hearted underneath the gentleman layer. "My name is Blood Dupre, I am the mafia boss."

I just stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, trying to find my voice and words to say to him. _'HE IS A MAFIA BOSS!?' _My head was reeling and couldn't stop on one thought, my legs began to tremble. _'This is not right. This is just a damn fucking dream!'_

"Lil sis, are you alright?" the red twin asked.

"You look very pale. Paler than you already are," the blue twin chimed in.

Head spinning and body frozen, I couldn't do anything. I looked to Blood and glared. "I just want to wake up from this nightmarish dream and for you all to leave me alone!" My temper fuse was extremely short and I wanted to shoot all of them. These guys were annoying me to death.

"Well, Blood here is being generous and letting you stay here, you could act nicer. Or I can just shoot you," the orange haired, rabbit-eared man told me, huffing and crossing his arms. He looked cute being all pouty.

Suddenly his ears twitched and my eyes glued themselves to them, becoming dazed. _'They look very soft. I want to touch them so badly to see how soft they are.'_ My head tilted slightly and I could feel a stupidly huge grin forming on my face.

Blood chuckled softly as he figured out why I was grinning and smirked at the other man. "She is staring at your ears like a predator. I want to see what she does and how she does to touch them."

The rabbit-eared man's eyes widened and he began to slowly walk to the door. "No thank you. My ears are not play toys."

I could see his body shake gently and pouted. "Alright, I won't touch them. Even though I want to see if they are just as soft as they look." I felt my face heat up slightly and covered my face. Giggles escaped through the cracks between my fingers.

The room became silent and felt like I was alone. Peeking through my fingers, I saw two pairs of eyes right in front of me. I squeaked and backed away, bumping into something, or someone. Again squeaking, I looked back to see Blood blocking my path behind me. The twins and Blood had made a cage around me with grins and locked arms.

"C-can I h-help you guys?" I began to tremble and my face began to turn red. There was no response but chuckles and a 'humph' from outside the cage. _'I know I should feel scared but I am kind of aroused. WAIT! What the fuck am I thinking? I must be going insane.'_

Shaking my head, I pushed my way out of the three man cage and sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Young lady, would you like me to have my workers make you some new outfits? They could have your measurements and at least five new outfits by nightfall this time period." Blood offered, bowing slightly.

"Lil sis would look good in a dark red dress," the blue eyed twin exclaimed.

"No, she would look good in a pretty pink dress," the other one countered.

The rabbit-eared man perked up and said, "A slim black dress would be best on her small and tiny figure. With some low heeled strappy heels to go with it will make her sexy."

"You're just a pervert, newbie-rabbit!" The twins said together, sticking their tongue out at him.

I giggled at their antics and turned my eyes to Blood. "I would like your workers to make those three dresses and some pants and shirts. You may also choose something of your choice, too. I won't take anything more," my voice was firm as I compromised with all three of the outfit choices. They all looked at me with happy faces.

One minute I was sitting on the bed, and next I was under three people hugging and nuzzling me. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. All of us walked out of the bedroom and they gave me a tour, the twins in front and Blood and the rabbit man on my sides.

* * *

By the time we finished, I was tired and my feet felt like they had a billion blisters formed. I sat on a chair and rubbed my feet. "This is too much walking for me for an entire year."

All of a sudden two pairs of hands pushed mine away and began to massage my feet. I sighed and leaned back against the chair, a moan escaped my throat.

Chuckles made my eyes open slowly and roll my eyes at the twins. "Thanks, you two. That feels amazing." I closed my eyes and let them work on my aching feet. They moved up my legs and massaged my calves.

I felt them move closer to my face and opened my eyes to see them about to kiss me. No one moved or made a sound. I could see in their eyes that they weren't going to give me innocent kisses, which made me blush wildly.

'_I need to calm my rapid heartbeat. This is not good for my health.' _I was trembling as my heart was on a race track and my mind was flooded with images of them kissing and rubbing me. _'ENOUGH, BRAIN!'_

All three of us slowly stood up and walked away from each other. Shaking my head, I swung my hands with my flats in each hand. "I need to sleep before I die from rapid heartbeat."

A deep laugh made me stop in my tracks and turn around to find Blood grinning at me like I did something to please him. "I didn't know you were into young boys, young lady. You look like you would like older men, like me or Elliot." He walked closer and leaned his face down to mine, a few centimeters from my lips.

My mouth and throat became dry and my head went blank as he closed the distance between our lips, kissing gently and without moving his lip. I didn't kiss him back because my body was frozen in place and couldn't push him away.

I felt my body loosen up and put my hands on his chest to push him away. Instead, I clung to him tighter. Before I could return the kiss, he pulled away smirking like he won something. Panting I ran to the room where I woke up in and locked the door.

"What the fuck did I just do? This is so not like me. It must be this world changing me. This dream better end soon before I force myself not to kill anyone." I ranted more and curled myself under the blankets, rubbing my lips furiously with my sleeve.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm myself. Slowly and unknowingly, I fell unconscious and was in a foggy area.

"So we finally get to meet, miss outsider," a voice echoed around me before and man floated into my view. Taking in his appearance, he looked very powerful and strong, yet weak.

"Who are you? And am I in a dream inside a dream?" I rubbed my eyes as I looked around the barren room.

He smiled and floated closer to me. "My name is Nightmare and yes you are. Do you remember that little bottle you picked up before you passed out?" I just nodded and began to search for it. Nightmare began to chuckle and I glared up at him. He stopped and touched my cheek gently. "I have it because someone handed it to me."

As he pulled out the small bottle, I leapt towards him to try to snatch it from him. "What was in the bottle? Is it some kind of drink for people to go insane?" Finally getting it, he vomited blood and I scooted away, making a disgusted face.

"Well, for people like you, yes but no. It doesn't make you insane, just makes you part of the game in Wonderland."

"Wonderland? I thought it was just a story that people read." My head began to throb and I groaned. "This is too much for me to handle right now, Nightmare. And try not to vomit anymore blood when I'm around. Okay?"

Floating backwards, he nodded and wiped mouth with a handkerchief. "We will meet again, Elizabeth."

My eyes opened to me still under the blankets, so I wiggled myself out and found the bottle in my hand. I sat up to figure stuff out and what happened today. Looking out the window, I saw it was nighttime. "I should go back to sleep. My mind and body is telling me to sleep so they can relax."

I was out like a light as my head hit the pillow and I got comfortable.

* * *

**Hey, reader! Please follow me and my story if you haven't already. I would like it if you did.**

**Older Tweedle Dee: Please do that to make Lil sis.**

**Older Tweedle Dum: She deserves this since she is very fra-**

**ENOUGH OF MY IMAGINATION! YOU TWO GO BACK TO THE MANSION!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Ciao.**


End file.
